1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric drip coffeemaker of the molded plastic housing type having an access opening only at one end and is directed to an improved mounting for securing the hot water generator against movement in all directions with substantially a single channel mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drip brewing apparatus for coffee and like beverages is well known. In electric drip coffeemakers, it is usual to provide a molded plastic housing, such as polypropylene, of a general C-shape having a lower horizontal base for holding a receptacle such as a glass carafe, a generally vertical wall integrally molded with the base, and a forwardly extending overhanging top wall located above the carafe for holding a coffee brew basket. The basket is filled with dry ground coffee and then positioned on the underside of the top wall of the housing. A water reservoir is supplied generally in the vertical wall and an electric heater in the form of a hot water generator in the plastic base delivers heated water through an opening in the top wall of the housing and into the coffee brew basket so the hot water flows through the grounds and brewed coffee drips into the carafe. The conventional base heater may perform dual functions of supplying the pumping action from the generator to heat and move the water through its cycle as well as keeping the brewed coffee hot in the carafe. Usually the parts are made of molded plastic as much as feasible and as molding techniques and aesthetics permit. The top and bottom of the C-shape may be two separate moldings suitably joined along a parting line. With the molded housing access is normally provided through only one lower open end and through this all of the internal structure may be securely mounted. It is also necessary to provide mountings for the internal parts that do not cause sink marks on the outside surface or warpage problems because of the long draw in the molding techniques such as occur with low-cost plastics like polypropylene. A typical coffeemaker of this general type showing a timer mount is U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,750 of a common assignment. The present invention is concerned with the means for securely mounting the hot water generator within such a coffeemaker and doing it with substantially a single part while providing for a secure mounting through only one access opening.